46
Bill convinces Sam to attend the meeting that night with Roger and Burke. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. The surf pounds at the foot of Widows' Hill like the erratic beat of a frightened heart. A beat that is magnified in the minds of those who can find no relief from mounting tension. Roger receives a call from Burke about their mystery meeting; Victoria and Roger discuss David's homicidal tendencies. They also talk about art and Victoria drops that she's having dinner with Maggie and Sam. Roger calls Mrs. Johnson, Bill's housekeeper, looking for him. Bill tells Sam to meet him, Burke, and Roger at Roger's office at 11pm. He also tells him that, if need be, he'll destroy him. Roger is furious and threatens to get Bill fired. Victoria overhears more than a little. Victoria puts two and two together to get 5; she believes Roger doesn't want her to meet Sam (whom she correctly posits is the man she met on the cliff in (5) because Roger's afraid Sam knows something about her past. Roger leaves at 10:25. At 11:00, Burke, Sam, and Roger (who arrived in that order) await Malloy. Memorable quotes : Roger: (describing Victoria) Pollyanna. Miss Pollyanna in a world of pain. ---- : Roger: (looking at David's art) Collinwood, with all its dark shadows. He's captured it, all right. ---- : Roger: What do you want? : Victoria: I think I left a drawing in here. : Roger: Oh, it's on the table. : Victoria: Oh, thank you. I think David would kill me if I lost this. : Roger: My son might kill you even if you didn't. : Bill Malloy: You're coming Sam. You're coming. I'll make up your mind of that! : Sam: What are you trying to do, you want to destroy me! : Roger: What are you trying to do to me, are you trying to destroy me! : Bill Malloy: Destroy me, that's what Sam said, the same words. Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Frank Schofield as Bill Malloy → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * There are no actor or crew credits for this episode. * Roger references the name of the series in one of his lines. This is one of the few times in the original series when this happens. Story * Bill Malloy's housekeeper Mrs. Johnson is mentioned for the first time. * It takes 10 minutes to get to Roger's office at the Collins Cannery from Collinwood. * Roger likens Victoria to the title character from Eleanor H. Porter's 1913 novel . * TIMELINE: Bill leaves Collinwood at 10pm. It's nearly 10:30pm when Roger leaves. Sam arrives at Roger's office at 11pm, Burke is already there, Roger arrives shorty after Sam. Bloopers and continuity errors * Whilst Roger is on the telephone, something on the right of the set can be seen moving about. * During the drawing scene between Vicki and Roger in Act I, Alexandra Moltke refers to the Collinsport Inn restaurant as the Collinwood restaurant. * Frank Schofield points his finger into David Ford and it appears to really hurt the actor. * Louis Edmonds means to say "Be there" instead of "Be here" whilst he's still at Collinwood and should be talking about his office. * The clock in the Collinwood foyer chimes at ten to the hour...not sure why. End credits announcement * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 46 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 46 0046